True Love
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: How I yearned to hear those words...Truly I can't understant it myself...Why was I feeling that way all of a sudden? Why was all coming to an end? I don't want that...I want to be...
1. True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero for that matter, but this story belongs to me.

_**True Love**_

_**By**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

How? How did everything end up this way? Why did it happen this way? Was it truly her destiny to be assimilated by this wish granting object of worship? Didn't she want to stay with her family, her daughter…her husband…Arturia… _Why do I think of her now? _She asked herself calmly, yet the confusion within her was still apparent.

Indeed, Why was she thinking of her now? All she wanted was to make sure the dream of her husband were to come true. Then why? Why was she still clinging onto life? She knew that she was not really human…only an imitation of life…she didn't deserve to exist _"I am more concerned about you."_…Again…_"If I'd only been a second faster, this would not have come pass."…_Why do these words resound now? Why was she remembering them? _"But it's a knights duty to serve as escort. I shall do my best."…_sweet words spoken to her, not knowing that she was to become the object of that knights obsession…

Yes she was to become the Holy Grail. For the wish of her beloved. An object of possession to those warring heroes of old times. A wish granting instrument filled with endless darkness in which she too, will disappear. She was thankful. To be allowed to love, to be loved. To give birth and to watch her child grow up…at least until her growing was to be stopped…She was thankful, to be allowed to meet Kiritsugu…_"Surely, you would have preferred Kiritsugu to escort you, right?"…_She wasn't all that sure about that…_"Does Kiritsugu not enjoy the time he spends with you?"…I enjoy the time **I** spent with **you**…_

_Huh?_ why did she just think that? It were just simple gestures, expected of a tool _She isn't…a tool…_who was she arguing with? She couldn't understand it…_"The reason I could focus on the battle before me was that I had you standing behind me."…_How she longed for these words, event though they meant nothing now. Why couldn't she let go now? She let go of her humanity…her daughter…her family…her husband…then why was it not possible to let go of that glimmer of light?

She was the grail. A wish granting instrument, worshiped by many, never possessed by anyone. She only existed…"_The Grail belongs to me…She belongs to me…Irisviel belongs to me!"_…those desperate cries, thrown at an all mighty opponent. Never yielding. Never surrendering. A flower of the battle field. And though those words were just hollow wish thinking…_"You'd take the Grail from me…For such nonsense?"…_she only existed to fulfill the wishes and dreams of those who eliminated all hurdles…she herself didn't exist…she was empty.

_Then why do I still feel that warm palm against my cheek…or the soft and gentle touch on my arm…or that feint kiss on my…_No she wasn't allowed to think that. Not now. Kiritsugu, her husband was about to reach her…yet it wasn't her that will greet him…she will disappear…_"Irisviel"…Don't call my name…"Irisviel!"…don't look for me…"Iri…"…Don't make me want to life! You only see the vessel of the grail! The object you were so obsessed about! Don't look at me with you pleading eyes, don't cry for my sake…stop caring for me…or I really end up…_

She's the Grail. An object said to fulfill any wish. And before her was the king of Britain, Arturia Pendragon. Striving to possess the Grail she overcame many foes, shed blood, her own as well as that of anyone who opposed her. She wanted it. She wanted the Grail. She wanted her.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be her, the impersonification of the grail, her husband and their daughter together…It wasn't meant for her selfishness to win. It wasn't meant for her to regain a will within the vortex of hatred and chaos. It wasn't meant for her to yearn. Yet she did.

She yearned for her knight to safe her. To take her away from all the darkness inside herself. The thing is, that the knight she longed for and wanted to see more than anyone, happened to be a girl, just like herself. Was that the reason why she wanted to hear the knights voice? Was that the reason why she wanted to be carried away? Was that why…she was still somehow…human?

So she called out for answers. Screamed inside the endless dark pit inside her dwindling conscious. But the voice answering her desperate cries, happened to be someone she thought only cared for her goal. So in her ethereal form she called out once again, demanding answers for her questions.

_How? How did everything end up this way? Why did it happen this way?_

"_Nothing could have been done about it. I should have realized it much earlier…It was my fault"_

_Why are you crying?_

"_Because I wanted to see you. To safe you."_

_Why would you do so?_

"_Because I was unable to save you…be close to you to protect you…or support you when you were scarred the most."_

_Do you feel guilty?_

"_I do because I can't see you anymore."_

_Why?_

"_Because I love you."_

_Why?_

"_Do I need a reason?"_

_Name your wish, King of Knights._

"_No wish I name would be honest…I already lost the path I bestowed onto…yet I have but one desire that may never come true…"_

_Are you afraid?_

"_No. Because I had you standing behind me all this time."_

_If you are neither afraid nor can decide what you wish for-_

"_I have a wish."_

_If so, please say it._

"_I want your wish to come true, Irisviel von Einsbern. Your wish shall be mine."_

_Are you stupid?_

"_Yes, I fear I am."_

She giggled. Even though she shouldn't exist…wasn't part of this world any longer, there was still someone who wanted her too. She transcended before the knight, her long white hair flowing behind her and tears falling from her eyes. She gently cupped the blond knights cheeks with her hands.

"Your wish shall come true."

She leaned forward, foreheads touching then noses…and finally their lip, before everything disappeared in the brightest light.

… … …

A/N

Confusing? Me too and I was the one who wrote it…I tried to overcome my artist/sorry meant writers block and decided to make this little story. It depends on you readers if I make this a story or let it be a one shot XD

If you want to see this as a story please choose between these three options:

-Iri awakens in the medial era with King Arturia and Camelot still around and must try to coop with her situation.

-Iri awakens in a hospital room as she was kissed by a blond haired stranger, though they have never me before, Iri doesn't remember anything about what happened to her or who the blond could be(Setting in normal world without magic, Grails and Melodramas)

-Iri finds herself in the arms of Emiya Kiritsugu as a child instead of Shrio, you can imagine what that would mean right XD?

So please read and review XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. True Love - Time Paradox

She awoke. The scent and the sensation of burning ash invaded her nostrils. It was hot, yet the ground her skin was resting upon felt damp. Her hair was covering her shivering body. _What… happen-…ed?_she asked herself. Her memories refused to resurface, whilst her eyelids were still pressed together firmly. Bit by bit she let her lids part, taking in her surrounding. It was blurry and her mind was still not registering what exactly was around her. Her breathing turned irregular out of the sudden and she began to cough.

_Whe-Where am I? _Her thoughts were in mayhem. Her eyes and her lungs burnt from the hot sensation around her. It was suffocating. Yet she resisted to scream. He wasn't feeling so unwell that she had to voice it. But confusion was growing inside her. She farther opened her eyes seeing her pure white hair laying sprawled onto the muddy ground dirtied. Looking down she saw her pale white dress also had stains of mud and -… her already paled skin turned farther white and her eyes widened when she realized what he other liquid around her was.

_Blood_

_What happened here?_she thought beginning to stir. She lifted herself with her arms felling the frozen ground thaw and soaking with the red liquid. Her gaze wandered from the ground to look ahead, only to see burning woods and people laying on the ground. She froze _Wha-What…? _Burning tears were surfacing from her eyes, yet she couldn't avert her gaze.

Now that she was more awake, she realized that her surrounding was just like the scene before her. Burning. Everything around her was burning. Houses were set aflame, crumbling through their own weight and burying their residences. Children cried for their lost parents while smoke arose from every inch around them.

Ash, that was thrown through the air, was raining down. Red eyes widened with each passing moment she was kneeling on the ground. She couldn't move, her thoughts were in mayhem and the people around her didn't even seem to notice her existence in the first place.

As her eyes searched through the inferno, she tried to identify her surrounding. Putting aside the fact that everything in sight be it living beings or buildings were burning or fleeing, it seemed to be a village of peasants. The cattle in the byre and the stable with horses and pigs was set aflame, turning the inhabitants to ash. Humans in rag clothing were running from the promising death. But something else was there.

She heard it. The galloping of horses. She turned her head. Looking at the direction of the noise. It was nearing her position. It sounded like thousands. Roars of a thousand carrying through the night. A name repeated over and over again. Hope and bliss in the voices of those who found the time to turn towards the light.

A light, so bright that it was dazzled her eyes. She couldn't believe it _No-…way- _she couldn't believe her eyes. Cries of joy resounded through the blazing canvas as the galloping of horses run through the calm and stopped before her.

Wild blond hair tamed in a knot on the back of the head. Wild green eyes piercing through the flames and sparks in the darkening sky. A blue coat, the color of the sky, beneath a glistening silver armor. And the blade in her hand. Golden and shining like the sun in the heavens, carrying an aura so holy that those who gazed upon it fell onto their knees. Yet what caught her eyes was that upside down line of that mouth.

"May I ask thee, what are you doing here?" that firm voice calling for her before noticing that the people around were looking. Others on horses approached them parting to the side of those who needed help and escorted the peasants towards a safe side in the near vicinity. But all she was aware of was the shining figure in front of her. As if everything around her was disappearing and only her and the knight remained.

Then she remembered. Fragments of her memories returned. The proud figure of a knight standing before her. She remembered it like it was yesterday…then why? Why was she here?

It seemed the knight on the mound noticed her absent mind and asked her again "Milady, may I ask for your name?" the gentle tone and those slightly amused eyes drew her back to reality. She blushed and humbled as she tried to stand up. Yet failing to do so due to a trembling feeling in her legs. Before her behind landed on the rock hard ground a gloved hand held hers preventing the inevitable fall. The horsed knight dismounted with a swift jump and caught her with both her arms. She felt weak on her legs but the moment she touched the familiar feeling along her fingers, warmth spread through her body.

Her mind blanked.

What was going on here?

Where am I? What happened? Why was _she _here? These and many more questions swirled through her head, hurting and wounding her already confused and tired mind. Yet the thing holding her consciousness was this gentle but familiar locking her hand with the knight's.

Gentle…and brazen. Proud and strong. Shining like a ray of hope awakening the resigned souls and yet holding that icy cold expression frightening off anyone who seeked to harm.

Tears leaped out of her eyes, clouding her vision a little. The knight - the king – stood beside her still holding onto her trembling body.

Feeling her legs giving out, but still standing through the gentle and shallow embrace of the knight around her waist. Warmth entered those pale cheeks. And before she could take action in any way, the blond knight swept her off her feet. Her face felt as hot as the surrounding air.

"Are you alright Milady? Might you feel weak on your legs? If so I would gladly carry you out of these fields on my good companion." the brilliant white mound stirred. The concerned voice of the knight held little to none amusement, but if this person was the one she thought it would be…then …

She didn't know hat was going on. She was confused and yet…Why is it that when she heard the familiar sound ad warmth she was forced to focus only on the one holding her…

"M-My…" her voice was horse, dry from the burning hell around her…or was it just that her breath was taken away by the way how the knight carried her. She didn't know and It might be better that she doesn't think about it for now. Right now she remembered somehow the situation around her.

Her eyes shot open in panic but the firm gaze of the knight didn't allow her to speak up. The knight carried her towards the waiting mound. It leaned down as I was given a silent command and allowed the knight to lay her still trembling for onto the saddle, and while still holding onto her the knight also got onto, right behind her.

"Rest assured, no harm will befall you as long as _**I**_ the King of Britain am by your side." The king signaled for the closest of the scattered knights to accompany them though they looked curiously at her.

"My lord, is it really necessary for thee to carry this woman yourself?" the knight closest to them said, a surprisingly female appearing voice rang in her ears, yet her tired mind was already drifting off elsewhere.

"It does not matter to me, and this woman does intrigue me a little, especially considering that her whole body is cold as ice even thought her surrounding was a burning hell. And I do not remember to have ever read in the knight code that we should leave a maiden in distress." the king berated with the knights, supervising if the surviving villagers were brought to a safe place while galloping and holding tightly onto her tired body.

Her mind drifted off, bit by bit it seemed, and worst she couldn't help her heart from beating uncontrollably when she felt a soft unspoken whisper tickling her ears

_Everything will be alright._

_No one will suffer._

_I am going to safe them all._

_I will safe them all._

_Like I will safe you._

"…_**A-…Arturia…" **_

The emerald eyes of the knight turned sharp for a second before changing into a gentle gaze _It indeed has been a while since I heard that name of mine… _Her eyes landed on the woman in her arms…so frail as if made of glass. She couldn't help it but took pity _Yet I wonder why thee know my real name? Hath we meet before…or…_

Her head hurt. She felt dizzy and couldn't hold onto her consciousness or much longer, but something strange was taking place…it was just like that time inside that far distant memory…She could hear the knights inner voice echoing inside her mind, accidentally resulting in her muttering the king's name.

She felt it…that familiar emptiness. That hollow emotion endangering her already frail soul to being pulled elsewhere.

She heard the king speak with one of the knights riding beside them. She couldn't hear what they said anymore, to far was her drowsiness progressing in taking her into the land of slumber. Only the warm feeling of the king's arms gave her the mental support, that when she awoke, this wouldn't be a dream…

A warm touch was placed onto her head. Hadn't it been for her unknown exhaustion, then she would have noticed that _**Arturia ,**_the king of knights, the lord of Camelot was giving her a gentle peck on her pure white tresses…and she surely would have witnesses the incredulous looks the knights offered their king.

"Sleep for now, I will question you once you have awoke." The king whispered into her ear, and she felt her heavy eyelids fall together tightly.

_Is this a dream…Is it wishful thinking…Is it a cruel twist that still ties me to her…_Her thoughts holding a heavy feel to them, tormenting her conscious…

_Where-…am-…I?_

She fell into a deep slumber, not noticing the changing scenery, the light of hope returning into the eyes of those being left in the ruins of their old homes because the king himself turned to their aid. She didn't witness the royal speech given by _**Arturia**_ towards the peons, knights and anyone within the range of her voice, telling them to move forward and not to dwell onto the deceased for not them but the living will rebuilt this decreasing canvas.

But she was aware that the proud kings hands around her…were trembling…

* * *

True Love - Time Paradox

by

Sha Yurigami

* * *

to be continued…

* * *

A/N Here as promised the long-awaited sequel to True Love! It's thanks to Minagi Mikoto for reminding me to update it XD

As for the shortness of this chapter … well I'm sorry but don't worry I already introduced the main themes of this story through this second prologue XD

Well, now to the choices:

-Irisviel going to wake up in Camelot and meeting Guinevere

-Arturia's thoughts during the journey back to her castle with Irisviel in her arms

-Lancelot drops background information about the time and the people living in Britain during these times

Which would you like to read rather?

Well, until next time

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	3. True Love -The King's Secret-

_A long journey lies ahead of us_

…

_It lies in our hands which way we take_

…

_Yet undeniably_

…

_You were the one thing I could not let go off._

_Ever._

It was a silent ride. No matter which situation they would emerge of, no matter the circumstances they were thrown into. No matter if either they were victorious or if defeat was laying on their conscious. It was always a silent ride whenever they returned to their home. The knights around her were all considered her close friends. They were clad in shining yet dull armors, covered in scars, mud and blood. They always fought side by side. They never leave her side. She was their king and for her they were going to die with pride and joy in their hearts. Upholding the Code of Chivalry in their hearts even in front of their own demise, not once did they turn their backs towards those in need. She felt proud being on of them, proud that they were equals on the battle field and equals on the table. The Round Table. The knights of the Round Table, the proud and loyal knights supporting their king in whatever battle her was engaged in. Her friends lending her an ear whenever she felt troubled.

But even that trust had it's limits. Because she didn't tell them that their king – her – was a woman. Only Bedivere knew of this secret but only because they were friends since childhood. And even Lancelot seemed likely to suspected such too. But not one of them spoke to her about it yet. For that she was grateful, she didn't want her knights to worry about unnecessary delusions. Still. A silent fear was still dwelling inside the deepest part of her personality _What if I am unable to do anything_ such a silly fear was pushed back by her strong will and long since forgotten…then why was she thinking about it now…

Those old thoughts resurfaced after encountering the pale woman in her arms. The woman was laying on the ground with clothing not suited for the cold weather, thin like brilliant white silk, and she didn't have any injuries as well as no signs of any partaking on the massacre in that village …the fire, the slaughter…this woman appeared to have been completely untouched by the events. As if she appeared out of thin air and placed into the unnatural scenery.

_Who are you? _Arturia, the king- the lord of Camelot- wondered tightening her arms around the shivering woman. Somewhere on the ride the king dismantled her robe and covered the woman. A strange sense of familiarity was felt whenever she looked onto those white tresses. _Such pale skin _she was either freezing so much that all color escaped out of her body, or the woman was a naturally born snow skinned one. _I have heard of such cases before but this unnaturally beautiful skin…_Her emerald eyes widened a bit, slightly, barely unnoticeable, so the knights wouldn't see it.

Her mind for once in her life wasn't able to process what was just thought. But instead of solving the suddenly appearing distress and fluttering feeling in her chest, she simply stared ahead. Without a word she picked up speed leaving behind her trusted friends, passing the forest with it's many secrets and headed towards the one path she always took

_The King's Road_

Only she and her knights were allowed to ride across these fields. So it was only natural that there was not one soul awaiting her on the way. She preferred it that way since she enjoyed the sight of flowers and greenery that most with it's calming effects. She need something petty like this to know that this was what she wished to see in he country. A vast field full of flowers, blooming in silence and picturing the world in an unnameable number of colors…_Peace…Freedom…_her thoughts clouded once again. She still didn't know why it did something like this but, her heart was speeding up as fast as she was riding on her mount. Wondering why that was, she didn't notice that the hand around the woman in her arms was held gently by the carried one…though she was still unconsciousness.

Hearing the huffing of horses behind her back, she already knew that her knights caught up to her. Some were smiling because of that little race, others stayed silent and simply observed the straight back of their lord. She could feel their eyes bore into it but gave it no thought. It was always that way, a simple ride like this after a day like that would always consist of many different emotions…especially this time since she actually rode with a woman in her arms none of them knew. They were probably confused as to why she -the king- was carrying a woman out of nowhere when it was usually them who had to carry the injured survivors, she concluded also watching disappointed gazes from … from the corner of her eye.

A silent sigh. She already knew why she received these stares. It was common sense that when maiden in distress were saved from an _uncomfortable _place, they tend to fall for the knight carrying them out from there. Of course that practically turned into some sort of competition for them. She felt a tired. Not from the riding of her mount but because of the thoughts said competitors were silently transmitting towards her. She didn't have to name it but they were probably thinking that this woman was going to…She really didn't want to think about it.

And this beautiful maiden was different. She knew it them moment their eyes contrasted. Yes they contrasted because those red eyes the woman possessed were filled with worry, uncertainty, fright and confusion,whereas her emerald ones stared at her with just the wish to protect and support her. There was a weight resting upon this woman's back, that felt heavy to her conscious. She saw it in those eyes. Like truth, that if spoken out loud, would cause all of this to shatter and pull her into despair. Strangely though, she somehow knew how the one in her arms felt. As if she had already seen such an expression, such an emotion before.

It felt indeed strange…Unbeknownst to her, her fist clenched around the reins. And her dearest friend, Lancelot who rode right behind her saw it. No one else did. No one else noticed. It was as if he was to see it…an emotion he thought his king couldn't no, would not expose to anyone but herself. A strange mix of pride and guilt entered her consciousness. Because he knew he could not do anything for his-their- king, his friend and companion.

They finally saw the white walls of Camelot greeting them as the time decided to let the sun sink. The woman in Arturia's arms was still asleep _She must have endure great pain _instead of feeling pity, she simply stroke those pale cheeks when they settled into a slower pace, slight redness adoring her cheeks unnoticeable under the faint light of the setting sun. And this time as well only Lancelot noticed the way his king looked and acted. This time however he wasn't sure if the light was playing tricks on him _Was the king – smiling?_

Assembling in front of the wooden gates, the knights and their king stood still. The gate guards staying hidden in the pure white walls waited for a sign to let the group in front of the in. A sign only the king of this castle was allowed to give. The reason for that was that the magicians inside the fortress were cautious and didn't trust the eye but the word of their lord.

Silent words, foreign to the ear were escaping out of her mouth. It was a magic incantation recited in a tongue that only the king and his aide were allowed to speak. After speaking the words the wooden gates opened, and immediately cheers greeted them. The residents of castle Camelot greeted their king as they saw it worth of. Whenever she returned, this was always the greeting she received. If she were allowed to speak she would have surely liked a more…timid welcome. But she wasn't one to ruin the fun of her folks.

Galloping inside, the knights followed her inside. A grant view was bestowed upon them, and she was always fascinated by it. A wide yard with flower beets placed in a circle around the obelisk of crystal in the middle of it. On the otherworldly object words and signs were engraved that weren't from this world. Deep words, touching the heart even though none spoke that tongue anymore. She once wondered when it was made and why her most trusted magician Merlin was so insistent on building Camelot around it. Dismissing the thought she guiding her mount through the cheering masses, getting a few confused glances especially from the old ones.

She caught a chaste glimpse of golden white hair and turned towards it. Walking gracefully towards her now dismounting group of knights was none other than the queen of this castle, Queen Guinevere, her wife and companion on the throne. A sad smile was about to form on her lips but she suppressed it, giving the queen an impassive glance before climbing off her mount as well. She balanced the still unconsciousness woman on her hands before grabbing her beneath calves and back. She jumped from the back of her horse, not allowing any of her man to take this woman off her hands.

Guinevere shared a brief glance with Lancelot who settled down beside her, but his stare didn't tell her much and so she directed her curiosity to her _husband. _But Arturia remained stoic and simply carried the one in her arms towards the gates. No greetings. Greetings weren't needed. Greetings would mean they had to talk, and she didn't want that just yet. The king after all only just _married_ her queen a few weeks ago. And from that time on the attacks of the Saxons throughout the island, especially at the coast regions, resumed forcing her to stay on the battlefield most of the time. So this time was the first meeting since their marriage back then.

Walking past a few retainers of hers, she walked towards the white doorway before her. It was clad in an unusual pattern of golden strings, another reassurance in case that unwanted guests were inside the fortress. She shifted slightly and spoke yet again another pair of incoherent words to which the golden net unraveled, allowing her to step inside. A frown formed on her lips, Gawain, one of her knights and a very good friend of hers, was following her inside the fortress…as did the twenty other knights, but Gawain was the one closest to her.

_If they are curious,then they should just ask _she wondered feeling nervous and she surely was expecting to look funny in the eyes of onlookers, after all a rather large group, that was arranged to look like a crop, of fully armored knights was following her with grim expression on their faces.

After a rather silent walk she, and naturally the knights and Guinevere too, arrived in front of the High-Magician of their country. The sole person responsible for the crowning of the kin g and therefore the indirect creator of the rebuilt Britain.

Merlin. The Highest foremost magician was sitting on his chair idly, drinking a cup of black tea leisurely. He always wore a pale coat over his body, as if only allowing those around him to see what he wanted them to see. He had already grown into an old man judging from his face, but still had this air of calmness and power.

"Good Day your Majesty. How can I serve you tod-" he greeted the king without looking back at first, but when he turned around and saw that his chosen king carried a pale woman, all color on his face was drained away. It was visibly that an expression of shock married his face. But Arturia didn't care whatever he might have thought, after all she only wanted one thing of him "I have found this woman laying in the middle an inferno, though she might not have any visible damages she might have breathed in some smoke and ashes, please see to her wounds for me okay." it wasn't a question.

"M-Mylord,…you don't know if -that woman-…"but he didn't finish his sentence, rather all those staying behind the king already knew what he was going to say. After all they also asked themselves the same question. The still didn't know if the woman was ally or enemy, and of course they didn't know what exactly that woman was. Pale skin nearly transparent. Something like that wasn't unheard of, but that white dress was made of pure white silk-no it might as well be mythril for all they knew-indicating that this woman was no lowborn cur. But it still raised their suspicion. Why would such a person be on that battlefield.

"Can you examine her or not?" She asked again, this time whoever got a glimpse of her face, the blood in their bodies froze. Such malice in those normally impassive eyes, not even the High-Magician expected to receive such a glare. He complied sharing a brief glance with the Queen and motioned for his king to lay the woman on the bed in the middle of his chambers. Ornaments and a kind of runes were decorating the glassing cathedral.

After laying her on the bed Arturia stepped back, she knew very well that magicians tend to do their examination with no one around. But after seeing the reaction Merlin had on his face, something within her told her to stay in the room. The other knights went outside, only leaving Queen Guinevere together with their lord and the High-Magician.

Merlin lifted his hands barely above the sleeping white haired woman. A face of worry, and a little fear, apparent as he went above invisible lines. Reaching the area above the woman's chest, light flowed out of his hands like a current of water. Small drops of the light seeped through the woman's clothes and thereafter directly into her skin. The light traced its way towards the woman's neck also entering through the skin. After a few passing seconds the once pale skin got a little color.

She didn't know that she was holding her breath until she opened her mouth for a deep breath. Guinevere noticing her spouses behavior choose not to say anything. Instead she remained silent and observed the various different and foreign appearing emotions twirling on Arturia's face.

"_It's as I thought"_ the deep male voice nearly whispering those words managed to attract the attention of both the king and queen. Arturia was about to ask him what he meant but stopped when she noticed the terrified expression on his face. "My lord, my king. I am sad to say this but-" her breath halted. Immediately her stomach was knotting itself and she felt slightly feint on her legs…Those words…They indicted normally that she failed-…_Failed-?…Whom…?" _Merlin pulled the cloth above his head a little upwards, revealing his gray eyes. She knew now that he was talking seriously to her "but this woman is not human."

Stillness entered this walls and even the knights, on the other side of the wooden door, pressing their ears against it to listen on on the conversation, couldn't believe what the High-Magician had just told all of them.

_**True Love **_

–_**The King's Secret– **_

_**by**_

_**ShaYurigami**_

When she woke up, her head felt refreshingly light, as did the rest of her body. She couldn't remember when or why but she soon realized that she was laying on a king-size bed with pure white blankets laying atop her. Her red eyes tiredly opened again. At first a slid, taking in small specks of blinding light. It was at the very least noon outside. And when she fully opened them, she was inside a nearly empty room laying on this king-sized bed that took away at least one third of the space.

She still felt dizzy and decided to keep laying down. After all she knew how important it was to rest when one didn't feel good. Though she still felt a little lonely inside this empty space, only this bed and some stacks of paper at a nearby table indicated that this place was still inhabited. She blushed a little, now aware that she slept on the bed of someone she didn't know.

Where was she? How did she get here? How long did she sleep? Those and some other questions kept repeating inside her head, twirling around and making her feel dizzy all over again. And before her head might feel like exploding from overthinking, she then decided to at least sit up.

Irisviel breathed heavily, as if such a simple task took all strength she had within her, or as if this he was the first time she breathed this unrestricted.

She could still remember what happened…at the Grail War…she could still remember the way…she di-…no if that were true than she would be here breathing and feeling tired on this overly comfortable bed with this soft and somehow warm blankets. It sniffed a little of the material. She was aware that this must look silly or childish, but…this was _her _scent!

Her eyes widened. Irisviel was confused, why…why did…no this also couldn't be…and then she remembered it, the place she was before…the scene she was at…the sight that greeted her…_Her…_

Her thought were momentary interrupted when she heard the door knob being turned. On the other side of the room was a rich looking gate like door with ornaments. She noticed later on that he whole room was decorated with them, as well as the vast windows beside the bed. But right now her attention was on whoever was entering the room.

She felt a little excited, didn't show it though, and waited with baited fists for the person to reveal themselves.

It was a maid. With black uniform, white frills and everything. White knee-high socks and black leather boots. The expression on that maid's face was stoic and to tell the truth looked as if they wanted to die…

The reason for that might be…

It was obviously a boy. Dark Brown hair. Stern eyes. Some muscles on arms and chest that were clearly visible through the tight uniform. And most of all the muscular legs…the boy looked around 14 or maybe 15 years old.

She was shocked. She didn't expect to see a boy dressed up as a maid, and would have expected the sight of one right after she woke up.

The boy slowly noticed that she was awake.

They stared at one another.

A few seconds passed.

The silence was slowly starting to press on them.

"Uhm. Your Majesty, your guest is awake…"the boy spoke over his shoulder. Then another person entered through the open door. It was beautiful woman with golden white hair and brown eyes, she wore a diadem in he hair and was clad in a blue white dress. She appeared to be amused by the way her mouth resisted to twitch.

But she failed and started to laugh as if her life depended on it.

"Laugh until you drop dead!" the boy suddenly screamed running out of the room with tears falling out of his eyes. But said woman kept laughing or if even possible laughed louder. It took her a few minutes and Irisviel's blank expression upon her behavior to stop. She was certainly out of breath. And as she composed herself, Irisviel prepared herself for whatever that person was going to ask of her.

"It seems like you're doing better." the other woman said, ignoring whatever happened to the boy "Gawain is cute dressed up like that, right He lost a bet and now has to dress like and act like a maid for a day." she replied to the unspoken question. They stared at each other a little, until Irisviel spoke up "Uhm…"

"You are probably hungry, right?" The other interrupted smiling gracefully before approaching her. It were silent steps, and the way the other woman moved was graceful and elegant. She wondered just who this woman was. "Gawai~n. I know you are still there. Would you be so kind and get our guest a nice warm meal." and as the woman said it some clacking could be heard from the other side of the door.

They were now beside each other, though she was still sitting on the bed. "…" "We really look like to peas of a pot don't we." the woman suddenly said taking her hand into her own with two large sparkling eyes. At first she couldn't comprehend what was just said, then it slowly dawn to her. They really looked similar, safe for the hair and eye color. They both had their hair parted the same way, their eyes were the same size, as were their length of their hair, their hands and even their chests…_"Well mine might be little bigg-…Wait! What! _She was already beyond confusion and didn't mutter any words at all. So she didn't notice that the other woman slowly retreated her hand and took some distance.

"At the very least it's good to see that you have human emotions like us." that sentence shook her very existence. _What did she just say _her eyes lost their spark as the woman before her looked at her still the same way "You look shocked. That's also good to see, that means at the very least you are aware of what you are. But it doesn't really matter anyway…"

Her face lost all color, she was shocked. So shocked that she was unable to say anything in return. It's impossible…the only way to know what she was was to have a magician examine her…which means their was one nearby…She didn't want to imagine what would happen now. Fright easily found its way into her heart.

"Now, now, don't look so frightened all of a sudden. Don't worry, we won't do anything to you and we wouldn't dare to. After all the king said to let you be…that you are a human, even if at least in heart and soul. Be grateful, if the king hadn't said so our dear High-Magician would have …" the woman visibly shuttered " I really don't want to think what those magicians are doing behind those closed doors, urgh!"

Right now Irisviel wasn't really able to comprehend what this woman was saying to her. Confusion was once again making her head feel dizzy. "Well let's not think about those depressing things.

My name is Guinevere, I am the Queen to our High-King Arthur Pendragon." Guinevere said. She said it with such ease and gracefulness even with a slight bow included. Irisviel's breath stopped short. _No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way! _Her thoughts were twirling around, revolting, turning around and contradicting themselves over and over again. Unable to move she simply stared at the Queen of Britain. _Wait! Stop! I have to stay calm or…_She quickly calmed herself. Her eyes might have widened a little earlier but she closed them before looking at the Queen again.

"I thank you for allowing me to stay here." she said still trying to stay calm and smiled. She also bowed from her position.

"Hehe, please don't worry about it. Our king would get angry if we were against you in the first place." Guinevere said giggling a little. She took a long look at Irisviel again. A faint smile, a real gentle smile, grew on her face. Suddenly Irisviel blushed and covered her mouth with her hand as gracefully as the queen earlier.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!"she blushed even more averting her eyes from the other woman getting more flustered by the second…she didn't notice the shadow of someone from the other side of the door.

After Guinevere stopped giggling at her antics, she composed herself and looked at the other woman in respect and calmness"My name is Irisviel von Einsbern."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Irisviel. And welcome to Camelot." Both of them shook hands. They didn't know that a certain blond was standing in front of the wooden door. A look of melancholy marrying their face. They stood before the door as if searching for something that wasn't there in the first place…but it was still undeniably there.

They stepped back and waited for the dressed up boy. For some reason she felt really nervous when she saw the smile gracing those pale pink lips…or that light blush which undeniably made the woman, she now knew under the name of Irisviel, looked extraordinary cute…or that look of defeat which made her feel guilty…She was blushing recalling the way a certain Queen described her Warning.

For the first time in her life, Arturia Pendragon felt ashamed and embarrassed by her own previous actions.

… … …

So here is chapter 3! I'm sorry the last one took so long, but don't worry I will probably update this story more frequently…and I will hope that you all will keep on reviewing this story!

I'm currently planning to work with another author on doing a 4-koma Manga with the Iri/Saber couple! This'll be fun XD

And here are the options for the next chapter:

…Arturia dresses up as a Maid because Guinevere made a bet and won, therefor declaring her king to take care of the guest

…Irisviel learns about the time she ended up in and has a conversation with Lancelot about the King, leading up to her first meeting with Arturia since chapter two

…Gawain ends up explaining what bet he lost to Arturia, leading to them entering the room together and it ends up with a surprising conversation between Arturia and Irisviel(tears involved) _***Fluff Warning***_


End file.
